


Red string of Fate

by LeMayora



Category: Gintama
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-23
Updated: 2016-04-23
Packaged: 2018-06-04 00:07:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6632782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeMayora/pseuds/LeMayora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Red strings of fate ...<br/>They said we are connected to our beloved with the invisible red strings that was wrapped around our finger to the person who was destined for you. to think that the person who you would belong too is already connected to you in some ways and the only thing for us to do is to find them and feel the tug of these strings as we came across them.</p>
<p>But what would happen if it gets cut?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red string of Fate

Red strings of fate 

They said we are connected to our beloved with the invisible red strings that was wrapped around our finger to the person who was destined for you. to think that the person who you would belong too is already connected to you in some ways and the only thing for us to do is to find them and feel the tug of these strings as we came across them.  
Usually Hijikata would never believe of such stupidity, he was no teenager who is desperate for love, nor a old man who was missing out love, he is just him but unfortunately this all changed as he met Gintoki, Red strings be damned he can feel the tight string and connection wrapping around him and to the perm haired bastard

Gintoki volunteered to join the war, they accepted him, and everything escalated too fast, going out together became a norm and Hijikata did not mind that much, now that he think about it, they used to spar and do stupid things together. HIjikata stared blankly at the road as he blinked and closed his eyes for a moment as flashes of  
images he wanted to erase came to his mind.

Falling down.. 

Being hurt and a body that blocked a sharp sword at his direction. 

That fateful time when he saw Gintoki's body fell into the ground to save his sorry ass, he used his own body and Hijikata saw the sword went pass him and he felt numb as he looked at him and the blood that was pooling around his body, Gintoki's blooded hand reaching out to touch his cheeks. Until said limb fell down as he took in the last breath of oxygen he could intake and Hijkata could do nothing but bite his bottom lip as tears started to fell down his eyes....

When was the last time he saw him? thats right they were sparing and Gintoi did a number on him and vice versa, that was such a fine day under the bright sun but he still found Gintoki's smile brighter than it. they went home together and walking side by side until the perm bastard slowly reached out to held his hand ....

Blinking he looked at his hand and slowly reached out to catch one of the sakura flowers, GIntoki's yukata was flashing in his view as he wore it, the blue and white pattern dancing on the wind as he tried to reach out, catching, searching for another hand that he knew would never hold his again. as he stood there he realized how time had passed when they were together until now that he stood all alone, he would never experience the perm's pranks of snatching his cigarette only to place a small kiss on his forehead.. those precious times that he cherish that would never go back.

A promise that they would stay on each other's side, that he was forced to make a childish pinky promise to do so. but its all broken now.. a unfulfilled promise. 

returning back to his room Hijikata stared at the bukuto that laid on his table, the wooden swords laid there perfectly with the imprinted 'Lake Toya' on its handle, biting his lips he held the handle so tightly as he bowed his head,reminiscing the times that he spent with Gintoki , the festival they went together small gestures of affections all that and the pan in his chest wont stop.. it cant be stopped but it also cant stop the obligations he had to fulfill.

The next day he led the team back to the battle field and started the signal to engage. among them he was nothing but a slayer, slicing bodies through bodies to let himself loose, to just let all these bottled up feelings. he made his way and killed anyone blocking his path and is it selfish to say he wanted to just fie as well, that he did not give two flying fucks of being killed?..

but he still lived, slumping among the dirty ground he looked down and closed his eyes to catch his breath, until he felt the familiar tug and looked up to see Gintoki, he still looks the same and his lips is warm on his own ones and the dam of tears spilled out of his steel blue eyes. 

how can it be? 

is he back?

those were the words that HIjikata wanted to believe , that his lover was back but he knew..

he wont be back.. 

"Stay..." 

Hjikata whimpered as he opened his eyes and looked up to see that Gintoki is starting to get farther and farther from him and he desperately reached out his hands to get him but all he could see was his broad back and a smile as he waved goodbye and slowly walked away, Hijikata looked at him as he stared, seeing Gintoki that was slowly fading away and he remained frozen on his spot as he bit his lower lip. his chest hurts more than his physical wounds, it cant match the feeling he was having right now, because he was experiencing this everyday .. 

was it over?

when will this stop? 

......

Red string of fate? 

They said we are connected to our beloved with the invisible red strings that was wrapped around our finger to the person who was destined for you. to think that the person who you would belong too is already connected to you in some ways and the only thing for us to do is to find them and feel the tug of these strings as we came across them.

but what would happen if this string broke? if there was no one on the end of the line, if there is no one connected to him? if the person on the end of the string is not there.. it will be left cut.. 

the string is there but theres no him

it will be left untouched until it will be tied again but then.. there is no one else he wanted for someone to be on the end of it but him.

Red strings be damned he will join him soon.. and they will both tie this string together.


End file.
